Perfect
by KBRC2316
Summary: One-shot! Post-divorce. Calzona reunited based on the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran.


**Set post-divorce. One-shot based on the song _Perfect_ by Ed Sheeran.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the song!**

* * *

Callie was deep in thought while waiting for her coffee to brew in one of the hospitals lounges when the door opened and in walked Meredith.

"Hey Callie! So Sophia is still good to come over tonight for a sleepover right? It's all Zola has been talking about this past week."

It was the end of very busy week and Meredith and Callie had finally been able to work out a time for their daughters to get together. The girls have been begging to see each other for weeks, but their parent's schedules just did not permit. But alas, they were getting what they have been wanting. Sophia was to sleepover at Zola's tonight, giving Callie a much-needed break.

"Oh god, yes! I don't think we have a choice anymore." The ortho surgeon replied with a chuckle.

"You got that right. So have any plans for your free night?" Meredith asked

"Nah, I think I'll just relax. Enjoy a nice bubble bath with a glass of wine. Maybe watch a cheesy movie."

"Oh come on! It's your first free night in weeks that you haven't had to work. Go out tonight and do something fun." Callie opened her mouth to refuse but the blonde kept going before she could say anything. "Ou I know! It's karaoke night at Joe's. You should go! You know the first year residents always get hammered and end up embarrassing themselves on stage. It'll be fun! Practically everyone is going."

"I don't know. I really don't feel up to a night out." Callie replied with reluctance.

Cal, come on! You've been out of it ever since you and Penny broke up a couple of months ago. You gotta get over it and move on." Meredith pushed.

Callie balked at her. "I have moved on! Really! It's just…"

"Just nothing. You're going." Meredith stated flatly. "And I'm letting everyone know so they'll be expecting you." And with that, the blonde surgeon walked out of the room.

"Ughhhh." Callie groaned to herself. It wasn't that she was still hung up over Penny. Really she wasn't. In fact, she had broken up with the red head. She liked Penny. She was fun and uncomplicated. But there was no spark for Callie and she didn't want to lead the resident on anymore than she already had.

* * *

Later on, Callie was in the elevator, ready to head home for the day. Meredith would be picking both Zola and Sophia up at daycare. As she was waiting to hit the ground floor, the doors opened and in walked a certain blonde haired and blue-eyed surgeon.

Despite being ex-wives, Callie and Arizona had been getting along recently. They weren't anywhere close to being best friends, but they were friends. They talked about things other than just their daughter and occasionally shared a coffee together and that's the best either woman could hope for after everything that transpired between them.

"Oh, hey Callie!" Arizona stated happily. "Heading home for the day? Sophia is spending the night with Zola, right?"

"Hey! Uh, yeah she is and yeah, my shift just finished. I was actually planning on going to Joe's tonight. Apparently it's karaoke night. You going?" Callie asked, somewhat hopefully. She really liked the place her and Arizona were at right now. They were friends and Callie had simply missed spending time with the blonde. Well if she was being honest, she missed the blonde period.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Should be fun. My shift ends in an hour so I may swing by for a bit."

Before the brunette could respond, the elevator doors opened, signalling the ground floor. "Well maybe I'll see you there?" Callie asked as she started to step off.

"Yeah maybe! See you around, Calliope!" The blonde replied with a big dimpled grin.

 _She called me Calliope,_ the ortho surgeon thought, as she watched the elevator doors close behind her.

* * *

An hour later, Callie was sitting at the table surrounded by her fellow co-workers. Apparently Meredith had given the group a heads up on her reluctance to go out tonight, so the minute she stepped foot into the bar, drinks had been flowing freely.

Amelia had been pushing Owen to go sign up for Karaoke, since he did in fact have a good voice. However, no matter how much he had to drink, the trauma surgeon was definitely not outgoing enough to go up on stage. In an attempt to take the attention off of him, he turned to the Latina, who already had one too many drinks.

"Callie. You should go up there! You have a wonderful voice!" Owen said, pleading with her.

"Thanks, but no. I hate being in front of crowds, you know that." Callie said and she shook her head and took another sip of her drink.

"You sing?" Amelia questioned. "Oh come on, do it for me! I've never heard your voice!"

Callie just chuckled. "I would need to be A LOT more drunk for you guys to get me up there."

"Well that can be arranged…" Amelia said slyly, as she raised her hand to the bar tender.

* * *

About 3 more shots of tequila later, the Brunette was shakily making her way to the microphone. "Uhhh hey guys! My name is Callie and I'm going to sing this new song that I heard on the radio the other day. So, uhm, here it goes… OH and Amelia? I hate you!"

Moments later, the soft melody of the guitar filled the room and before Callie could began, she locked eyes with a certain blonde who just happened to have walked into the bar at that moment. Callie faltered for a moment, but quickly recovered as she opened her mouth to begin, brown eyes never straying from those bright blue familiar ones.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

 _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

 _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Callie didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that she couldn't take her eyes off of Arizona as she sang. It was almost as if she was singing to the blonde…

Arizona seemed to be stuck in the same trance as Callie, for she wasn't able to look away from the Latina up on stage either.

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

 _But darling, just kiss me slow_

 _Your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Callie quickly glanced down at the lyric screen in front of her, breaking eye contact for the first time since the blonde had stepped into the bar. As she began to sing the chorus, she looked up again, hoping to find those blue eyes she loved so much. But they were gone. Callie subtly looked around the bar, but she couldn't stop Arizona. _I probably freaked her out_ , Callie thought to herself. She pushed her disappointment back and continued the chorus.

… _Listening to our favourite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess_

 _I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it,_

 _Darling, you look perfect tonight_

Callie let the instrumental play for a few seconds and then opened her mouth to begin the second verse. However, before anything came out, another soft voice filled the air. Callie quickly turned her head to find the voice and the sight that greeted her took her breath away. Arizona, who was holding onto a second mic slowly, took a step forward as a spotlight shined down on her.

 _Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _I found a love to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

As Arizona continued to sing, she slowly made her way through the crowd to the brunette up on stage, all while maintaining eye contact with those big brown eyes she adored.

 _We are still kids but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favourite song_

 _When I saw you in that dress_

 _Looking so beautiful_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _Darling, you look perfect tonight_

As the instrumental part went on, Arizona had finally made it up to Callie on stage. She gave a small smile and tentatively reached out her hand for the Latina to take.

Callie looked and the proffered hand for few seconds before confidently intertwining their fingers and locking eyes once more. Her smile mirrored that of her ex wife. Without a second thought, they both began to sing the chorus together, voices melding beautifully.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favourite song_

 _I have faith in what I see_

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

 _And she looks perfect_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight_

As the music faded out, the crowd began to cheer and clap. But the blonde and brunette didn't hear any of it. As they looked deeply into each other's eyes, the rest of the world seemed to fade out.

Just as Callie was about to open her mouth and say something, the DJ who jumped on stage and wrapped his arms around both women, going on about how wonderful they were, interrupted her. But Callie could care less about what he was saying, so without a second thought, she tugged on the hand that was still holding onto hers and pulled her off the stage. Not looking back, she dragged the blonde behind her and pulled her into the empty bathroom – the same bathroom where they shared their first kiss.

* * *

As they entered the bathroom, Callie turned to lock the door before turning back to her ex wife. But before she could say anything, Arizona began.

"I love you, Callie. I never stopped and I never will. You need to know that. And I-I want to give us another chance at being together."

"You do?" Callie asked softly, the smallest smile playing at her lips.

"I do." Replied Arizona, softly yet surely.

Callie just flashed her megawatt smile and leaned in to softly kiss the blondes lips.

She pulled back enough to whisper, "I love you, too", before melding their lips together for a second time.

They may be standing in the place where they first began, but this time it was a new start for both of them.


End file.
